The Calm before the Storm
by LightningThrash
Summary: A human arrives in Equestria after having a car crash. The mane 6 befriend him and they have lots of adventures! Rated T for Language and other stuff that might happen such as violence.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hello everyone! Before we start I would just like to thank you for reading my fanfic, I'll try to get chapter posted routinely, like every one or two weeks. Please review even if you are criticizing. Please go on to chapter 2. You won't regret it!**

My name is Timothy, or Timmy for short, a lot of my friends call me that. I'm 16 years old, a sophomore, standing at about 6 feet tall. I'm pretty athletic and I play basketball. I also love playing the guitar. Of course I'm a brony and I love watching MLP. My favorite character from the show is Applejack considering that I am a redneck and never back down from hard work.

So anyway, I was driving home from the gym one day after playing some basketball with some friends. The sound of my 1986 Chevy Silverado's 350 crate engine roared as I was driving down the highway. I was listening to the wonderful songs off of Eric Church's new album, The Outsiders when I noticed something very unusual... There weren't any other cars on the road! I looked at my phone to see that it was only a quarter till 11.

I mean I know it was late but I mean at least one other car should be on the road. To make matters even worse it started to pour rain. Lightning started to strike in the distance while thunder boomed shortly afterwards.

"Perfect just perfect..." I said to myself over the thunder.

As I drove closer I saw a strange blue light appear right in the middle of the highway. Now normally I wouldn't be afraid of a freaking light but it was on my side of the road and it was slowly getting closer to me. I started to honk my horn trying to get its attention but to no avail. It just continued to get brighter and brighter and it was starting to get hard for me to see.

I tried swerving seeing if I could get out of the way but everytime I moved it followed the front of my truck! I love this truck and there is no way in hell I'm crashing it! I continued to honk my horn hoping to get some kind of response but there was still nothing as it got closer and closer it was probably about three quarters of a mile from me.

"Ain't this some crap..." I continued to talk to myself.

I know now that it wasn't some idiot in a car because no one could possibly react to my every move immediately like that. I started to slow down to around 40mph to try and approach it without crashing. As I got close to it I tried to slow down but my truck started to accelerate rapidly, I freaked out and pushed as hard as I could on the brakes but they weren't working, I tried my emergency break, nothing. Well crap... I was approaching it too fast. I closed my eyes, clenched my teeth and braced for impact. When I hit it whatever it was I felt myself literally flying through my windshield and next thing I know I passed out.

I awoke a for what felt like a few hours later. I could barely open my eyes and I groaned in pain because I really didn't feel good. I mean that could be expected from flying through a bucking windshield! If you don't believe me go try and tell me that it feels great, okay? Okay... Anyway, everything hurt. I couldn't even feel my hands. Wait a minute... That's not right. My eyes shot open and I looked around and I was in a bed... okay why? I froze in place because what I saw shocked me... I have freaking hooves! I threw the blanket that was on me off revealing the rest of my body. I... I'm a pony... I mean a Pegasus considering that I had wings on either side of me.

I struggled getting out of bed considering that I was still in pain. I carefully set all my hooves on the ground and took a few steps grunting in pain with each step and to be honest, it's not that hard to walk on all fours once you shrug off the pain. I saw a mirror in the corner of the small room and walked over to it and looked at myself. I had a red coat with a yellow mane and tail and a green lightning design going through my mane. I also had emerald green eyes which was pretty cool. I turned to my side to see a yellow lightning bolt as my cutie mark. Nice.

Once I was done looking at myself I turned around to get a look at my surroundings. I was in a yellow room with one bed, a dresser and a door right on the other side of the room. The floor was made out of hard wood and there was one window, I assumed I was in Fluttershy's cottage. I was walking over to the window when I heard a knock at the door...

**How am I doing so far? Please review, follow and favorite. Don't be afraid to leave criticism! Please go on to chapter 2! You won't regret it! Peace out!**


	2. Chapter 2

** A/N: Hello once again, I'm glad some of you liked the last chapter so shoutouts to all you guys who gave a review/follow/favorite, I greatly appreciate it. Now for the guest who was wondering if this was going to be "perverted" It's not going to be, I'm not like that bro**. **So anyway, here's the next chapter, hope you like it! **

I slowly made my way back to the bed and climbed back in. I pulled the covers back over me and pretended to sleep, making snoring sounds and such. I heard the door slowly open with the sound of gentle hoofsteps walking in. When she got closer I made another groan of pain.

"Oh my, you poor thing. This should help ease the pain." Fluttershy said very softly as usual.

I then heard something that made me very uncomfortable. The sound of a hoof flicking a piece of glass as if testing a needle. I barely opened one of my eyes to see that's exactly what she was doing. She held a very small needle with a little bit of fluid.

Now for those who don't know me, which would be most of you, I HATE needles... they're like the most uncomfortable and painful thing ever. She saw me looking at her and started to walk towards me with the needle.

"Now just hold still, this will only hurt a little bit." She said sticking her hoof out about to stick me with the needle.

I rolled over off the bed and landed on my four hooves perfectly even though landing hurt really bad. My sudden action seemed to startle Fluttershy. I started walking backwards from her towards the window.

"No wait! You can't go! You're still injured!" She said with concern.

I really didn't care, I don't like needles, PERIOD. There's no way I'm getting one in me today. Not even from Fluttershy, absolutely not. I continued walking back towards the window one hoof at a time, wincing at the pain with every step. Man I really am hurting...

"Please! Don't go! Let me help you!" She said trying to court me back toward the bed.

I honestly was too scared to talk, so I didn't, I turned around and undid the latch keeping the window shut and climbed out of it and landed on some bushes. I looked up and turns out it was almost night time, I must have slept for a whole day or something. I got up and brushed myself off and started to run as fast as I could towards the Everfree Forest. Man I really wished I knew how to fly right about now. I could hear her soft voice in the distance behind me but I ignored her and continued to run.

By the time I reached the Everfree, it was very dark and I could barely see. But I still continued to run and I finally entered the forest. After I felt that I was far enough in it, I collapsed on the grassy surface. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea... I tried to get up grunting from the pain, I still hurt everywhere, I knew I couldn't get up so I rested my back against a tree that was right next to me.

I sighed and closed my eyes, but out of nowhere a loud scream pierced my eardrums causing my eyes to shoot open. It sounded a lot like Fluttershy which scared me. I stood up and started to run towards the sound of where I herd the scream.

"Fluttershy!" I yelled out trying to find her.

I saw a light out in the distance, that has to be her. I quickened my pace ignoring the pain. Once I got closer to the light there was a clearing where in the middle stood Fluttershy holding a lantern cowering in fear from a Manticore. It was absolutely massive, it was basically a lion's head and body with Gryphon wings and front talons and a scorpion's tail.

"Hey ugly! Get away from her!" I yelled trying to distract it.

Both Fluttershy and the Manticore looked at me, the Manticore raised its paw and swung its giant talons at Fluttershy. She flew at least ten feet away, knocking her unconscious.

"NO!" I screamed.

I ran over to Fluttershy and looked at her body, she had three huge gashes along her flank and was bleeding badly from them. Luckily she was still breathing but I don't know for how long... I was so mad, this was all my fault, if I hadn't been so selfish when all she was trying to was help me, this would've never happened.

I turned my attention back to the Manticore, it looked as if it was about to pounce on me. I got into a defense position in front of Fluttershy and prepared to fight for our lives. When all of a sudden I felt something appear on my neck, I looked down and saw that it was a gold necklace with a red stone in the middle of it. The stone started to glow a bright red and a red aura covered my whole body. I couldn't feel anymore pain but I could feel the rage inside of me starting to come out.

"Come on big boy, bring it!" I yelled taunting it.

The Manticore tensed up and roared at me trying to intimidate me I guess but I wasn't fazed. I took a huge breath of air and released a roar of my own which was actually louder than the Manticore. The Manticore seemed to whimper at my action and backed away a bit. I ran straight at it in full sprint, the aura around me started to get brighter and brighter. I lunged at the beast tackling it to the ground and pinning it down, it managed to give me a gash across my left foreleg causing it to bleed making me even madder. I released another roar right in its face causing it to cower and whimper some more but I didn't care. I then started punching it square in the face as hard as I could over and over again until it stopped moving.

I got up off of the Manticore and spit on its unconscious body. I turned around and went back to Fluttershy, she was still bleeding, I had no idea how much time she had left so I picked her up gently with my front hooves and placed her on my back as soft as I could. I knew I had to find a hospital or something so I started running at blinding speeds toward Ponyville.

I came out out of the Everfree fairly quickly, must be this strange necklace making me move quicker... As I reached the hospital I burst through the front doors searching for a doctor.

"I need a doctor now! She's been attacked by a Manticore!" I screamed in panic as I felt the blood from the wounds on my coat.

A bunch of nurses began to swarm me coming out of nowhere and placed Fluttershy on a stretcher taking her to the emergency room. More nurses came out and started to get me to go for my gash on my leg. I refused and sat in the waiting room, hoping that she would be okay...

After a few minutes of waiting, I began to calm down and the red aura along with the necklace just disappeared. I took my hoof and placed it where the necklace was, it completely vanished. I was very confused, what was that? I also noticed that even though the necklace was gone, I felt fine except for the small sting coming from the gash. It was bleeding a little, but nothing I couldn't take, I was too concerned for Fluttershy...

**Hello once again, now I know I said I would update once a week or every other week but I felt that I had enough time to make this so here it is I hope you liked it! Please review and let me know how I'm doing! And if you liked it enough follow and favorite! Also I'm considering accepting ocs so if you would like to submit one please pm me and try to give me all the details for it. Alright! Thanks for Reading! Peace Out!**


	3. Chapter 3

** A/N: Sorry I keep doing this but I was really eager to get this chapter out. I hope y'all enjoy it!**

It felt like hours I was in the hospital waiting for someone to tell me something on Fluttershy's condition. I was worried sick, considering this was all my fault... I felt so lousy I just wanted to run away and never show my face again. But I knew I had to stay here and find the reason I was brought here in the first place.

Occasionally a nurse from the front desk would come and bring me a glass of water while I waited. The gash on my leg still stung but I always tried to shrug it off focusing on what was more important. I was also really concerned about how the rest of the mane 6 is going to react to Fluttershy being in the hospital because of my stupid mistake.

I rested my head in my hooves and slowly I did something no stallion would ever admit to doing, I started to cry. Tears began to flow down the side of my face. It was all my fault, I caused the most sweet, gentle, kind Pegasus to be put in the hospital. I wouldn't blame her if she never wanted to see me again or the rest of the Mane 6 for that matter...

I looked at the clock and it was about a quarter past 7 in the morning. I also saw that most of the ponies in the room were staring at me. I wiped the tears from my face and one of the nurses came and gave me a box of tissues.

"Thanks..." I said solemnly.

She nodded and walked back down the hallway. I took one of the tissues with my hooves and blew as hard as could. I got up and disposed of the tissue and sat back in the chair planting my head back in my hooves. I waited for about another thirty minutes when I heard the front doors swing open quite loudly and that's when I heard a familiar voice.

"We came as soon as we heard the news, please tell me she's okay." It sounded a lot like Twilight.

I picked my head up and looked at the front desk and there in front of me stood the rest of the Mane 6. Twilight, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack. They all looked to be in distress. Rainbow Dash looked especially sleepy with bags under her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Sparkle but she's still in surgery, as soon as I hear anything else I will let you know." The nurse said.

"Do you know what happened?" Twilight asked with concern.

"Unfortunately I don't, you might want to ask him, he's the one who brought her here. He's been waiting quite some time." The nurse said again pointing her hoof at me.

All of them turned their attention towards me. I was in utter shock, I knew once I told them they were going to hate me so might as well get it over with now right? Anyway, the rest of the Mane 6 walked over to me and they all took a seat around me, Twilight being the closest.

"Sir, can you tell us what happened?" Twilight asked.

I was at a complete loss for words, I didn't know what to say. I mean what could I say? That I was responsible for your friends near death, sorry, my bad? Hell no! I just looked at every single one of them, while they were looking at me dying to know what happened to their friend. I just looked down and a let a single tear roll down my cheek.

"It's all my fault..." I said quietly.

"How is it your fault?" Twilight asked as she put a hoof on my back.

"Because I'm an idiot... I was actually in her care, but I ran away because she was trying to give me a pain killer through a needle. I can't stand needles so I ran away into the Everfree Forest..." I paused.

"What else happened?" Rainbow asked impatiently.

"I went pretty deep into the Forest, I had no idea she would follow me, I heard a scream about a hundred feet away from me, I ran as fast as I could but I was too late, when I finally reached her the Manticore she ran into swiped at her with its claws sending her flying, and landing unconscious." I said tears forming again.

I looked up to see they started crying as well, even Rainbow Dash, to what happened to their friend. It made me feel even more awful seeing them cry, me the asshole that made the Mane 6 cry... I tried sucking it up and continued.

"I fought off the Manticore by myself and ran Fluttershy here as fast as I could. I'm so sorry... I wouldn't blame you if y'all never wanted to see me ever again... I'm so sorry..." I began to weep as I said those last words.

As I stared at the ground crying I felt hooves start to hug me. I looked up to see that it was the rest of the Mane 6 hugging me. I was so confused to their reactions, I thought they would hate me... I stopped crying and just stared at them in disbelief when finally Twilight spoke up.

"How could we hate the stallion who saved our friend from a Manticore? We owe you our lives. Thank you Mr..."

"Uhh, well..." I stuttered trying to think of a name, "My names Lightning Thrash." That was the first thing that came to my head, "But I still don't understand, how could you all be so forgiving to someone like me..." I said still in disbelief.

"Well you still did save her life, we all make mistakes." Pinkie Pie added.

"You did what anyone of us would do in your situation, which makes you our friend." Twilight said.

** And there you have it, sorry if that made you cry. I hope you liked it! Please review even if it has criticism, thanks for reading! Peace out!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey guys, been a while! I've been real busy lately with school, I've also been trying to apply for a job so yeah. I wanted to thank Terra-vail for leaving that awesome review, I'm glad you're a fan and I'll try not to disappoint. **

After we ended the group hug we continued to wait for someone to give us an update on how Fluttershy was doing. I was really tired, I mean exhausted. Fighting a Manticore and staying up all night can do that to you I guess... Everypony else looked pretty tired too, considering Rainbow Dash was snoring. Twilight was reading a book next to me, Applejack had her hat tipped over her eyes so I guess she was sleeping too.

I can't believe it, Applejack, my favorite pony of all time is right in front of me and we're already friends! This is just a dream come true! I just continued to stare at her in awe... She was so gor- Hold on wait! I'm a human, I know it doesn't look like it right now but I can't be falling in love in an alternate universe! I mean... Can I?

My train of thought was soon interrupted by the sound of doors opening coming from down the hall. All of our ears perked up when we saw that it was a doctor walking towards us. I got up out of my seat and met him halfway so he didn't have to walk all the way over to us, the girls followed me as well. I noticed that I walked with a bit of a limp but I shrugged it off and continued to walk.

"How is she doc?" I asked.

"She's going to be fine, but she's resting right now and can't receive visitors until tomorrow. I suggest that you all go home and get some rest. Your friend is in good hooves." He said with a strait face.

We all let out a sigh of relief. I was overjoyed that she was okay I just couldn't control myself. I picked up the doctor in the biggest bear hug I could muster.

"Thank you so much!" I yelled.

"Can't **-**gasps- Breath!" He choked out.

I let him go and he nearly collapsed on the floor, I reached out with my hoof and helped him up. The girls began to laugh at my little stunt but I didn't care, I was just happy that Fluttershy was okay. After the girls were done laughing we left and I couldn't be happier.

As we were all walking in the middle of town I couldn't help but smile but it soon faded as I remembered something... My family, my friends, they all must be worried sick! I don't even know what happened to my truck for that matter! As all these things were going through my head I felt a hoof touch my shoulder causing me to stop. I turned around to see that it was Twilight, and the rest of the mane 6 just staring at me.

"Is something wrong? You look a little down." She asked me.

"Uhhh, no, nothing at all." I lied. "I was just thinking."

I then realized that I was staring down and my ears were flopped down. Welp I guess I should learn to control my emotions better when I'm thinking.

"Are ya sure?" Applejack asked as she walked up to me. "Ah can tell when somepony's lyin ta me."

They all began to look at me with concern while AJ was right in my face.

"I am fine, you don't have to worry about me." I said

Applejack relaxed and backed off, I sighed with relief and we continued to walk.

"Well ah guess I'll just head back to the farm ah still have chores to take care of, It was nice meeting ya Lightning, and thank ya for savin Fluttershy. If there's anythin ya need just let me know." Applejack said as she walked away.

"It was no problem, I'll see you around." I said

Rainbow Dash, Rarity, and Pinkie Pie gave their thanks and farewells as they too had their own jobs and responsibilities. Leaving just me and Twilight in the middle of town.

"So what now?" I asked her.

"Well I was just going to head back to the library, wanna come with?"

"Sure I would love too." I said as we began to walk to the library.

When we finally reached the library I just stared in awe at the giant tree structure. It was massive. Twilight just giggled at me and she opened the door, I followed inside and I was dumbstruck yet again, It was so much larger inside than you would think from looking on the outside.

"Spike I'm home!" She yelled. "I also brought a guest."

"Coming!" Spike yelled from what sounded like the second floor.

I just stood there as the baby dragon came sprinting in, he was honestly a little taller that I thought he was going to be. He ran over to Twilight and they shared a embrace. I couldn't help but 'Awwww' in my head at the sight.

"Is Fluttershy okay?" Spike asked Twilight with concern. "What happened?"

"Calm down Spike, Fluttershy's going to be fine, she was attacked by a Manticore but was saved by our new friend here." She said pointing at me.

"Uhh hi." I said. "My name's Lightning Thrash but you can just call me Lightning."

"Thank you so much for saving her." Spike said as he hugged me.

"No problem, I was just happy to help." I said returning the hug.

When we broke the small embrace I began looking through Twilight's massive library that practically took up the whole living room. I was hoping to find something that would tell me about the necklace that appeared on me that night.

"Hey Twilight, do you have anything on necklaces or amulets or anything of that nature?" I asked.

"Third shelf from the bottom, why do you ask?" She said as she began to walk over to me.

"Well, it's complicated you see, when I saw that Manticore hit Fluttershy in the Everfree forest, I felt something come over me. Something I've never experienced before... Pure rage... That's when all of a sudden I felt a necklace appear over my neck, it was gold with some sort of red stone in the middle. A strange red aura came out of it and surrounded my whole body and I lost it and attacked the Manticore. But when I finally got Fluttershy to the hospital it disappeared."

Twilight just stood there in shock just staring at me. It started to get awkward until she went to the bookshelf and took a book out, it read "Amulets of Power". Her eyes began to frantically look through the pages as I just watched. She turned through another page and her eyes widened.

"Did you find anything?" I asked.

"Yes I did, is this it?" She asked showing me the book.

I looked at it and it looked exactly like it, every detail looked correct. I looked at the description and I didn't like what I saw... it said "King Sombra's Amulet of Rage", I looked at Twilight and then back at the book... I cleared my throat and looked back at Twilight.

"Yea... Is this bad?" I stuttered.

"I honestly don't know, I've never seen Sombra with it but it can't be good." She said with concern.

"So what do we do?"

"I'll send a letter to the Princess about this but in the meantime, you should get some rest, you deserve it." She said with comforting smile.

"Thanks..." I said. "But can I see the book? I wanna read more about this."

Twilight nodded and handed me the book, I got up and went to the couch and got comfortable. Twilight got up and walked upstairs.

"Goodnight Lightning." She said shutting off the lights with her magic.

"Goodnight Twilight, but before you go can I ask you something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Does this make you think I'm evil or something?" I asked with a serious face.

She laughed a little and smiled, "Of course not Lightning, if you were you would have never saved Fluttershy like you did. Now get some rest, I'll see you in the morning."

"Yes mam." I said as I closed my eyes and drifted up to sleep.

**A/N: Hey guys I hope you liked this chapter, Please review. I am also still accepting Ocs, if you would like to submit one please PM me. Thanks guys! Peace out!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, I've been really busy this past week and I haven't been able to write at all so anyways sorry... Also I'm no longer accepting ocs because I've gotten a few and that's enough for now.**

I woke up in some sort of black void that seemed to stretch out for miles and miles without end. I got up off the floor and looked around, there was absolutely nothing...

"Hello?" I called out. No response. My voice seemed to just echo for eternity.

This really confused me, where the hell was I?! My train of thought was interrupted by the sound of evil laughter echo throughout this empty void. I flipped around and got in a defense position because to be honest I was a bit scared.

"Who's there?! Show yourself!" I yelled trying to intimidating to whoever was out there.

"Why don't you just look right behind you..." The voice said. It sounded male for sure.

I listened to the voice and turned around but I didn't see anything, nothing at all. But all of a sudden I heard the sound of electricity? Well that's strange I wonder what that could b- oof! Out of nowhere a dark red blast struck me in the back of the head causing me to fly across the void landing harshly.

I opened my eyes trying to find the culprit responsible but I still couldn't see anyone. Another wave of maniacal laughter filled my ears causing me to get up as fast as I could. In the distance I could see what looked like a dark red aura of a unicorn horn appear and shoot something out of it and unfortunately it was coming strait for me... Great...

I quickly dove for the ground, luckily the blast barely grazed the tip of my tail. I was starting to get really frustrated... I could feel the rage again slowly building. I got up again to see yet another blast come strait for me but I wasn't able to move out of the way in time and it made contact with my face.

I grabbed my muzzle and screamed in pain. That really hurt damn it! I opened my eyes and saw another blast come for me so I did the smart thing and ran strait for it, smart idea right? As it got fairly close I jumped as high as I could and managed to jump over it.

"That's it... Just a little closer..." I heard him say but didn't care.

I started to run as fast as my four legs would carry me heading straight for him. As I got twenty feet in front of him I saw his entire body take form... I couldn't believe it... it's Sombra... I came to a screeching halt and just stood there in shock...

"That's right... Now you know who I am... and I bet you know why I am here... don't you?" Sombra said with a smirk on his face.

I just shook my head, but I did indeed know... He wanted the amulet. He inched closer and closer to me I tried to back away but I hit a solid wall. I had nowhere to go. Sombra just laughed and laughed.

"Well it seems I'll have to kill you now... It's quite sad how this had to end... But then again, it's not." He said as he charges up his horn.

I tried to run but my body was seized, it wouldn't move at all no matter how hard I tried.

"Goodbye Lightning!" He yelled as he let the blast loose.

"No!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

I felt my body lurch forward, I opened my eyes to see I was still in Twilight's house. I was breathing very heavily and I was sweating as well. I looked around and I saw that it was still nighttime judging my the darkness of the room. I felt something weird on the top of my head. I put my hoof where my ears were and they were twitching. That's pretty weird...

"Lightning you okay?" I heard Twilight say from upstairs along with hoofsteps coming downstairs.

I just sat there shaking. I was terrified at what I just witnessed... Was Sombra really gonna come after me? I just kept asking myself this question until I felt a hoof on my shoulder. I flinched and turned around to see Twilight.

"Oh I- It's j- just y- you..." I said stuttering.

"You okay? What happened? You look terrible." She said with concern.

I explained to her about what happened in that awful nightmare, every detail. She seemed shocked when I finished. I was terrified. I didn't know what to do. That's when all of a sudden I felt Twilight hug me trying to comfort me I guess, I returned the hug.

"Thanks Twilight." I said.

"Anytime." She said with a comforting smile.

"Sooo now what?"

"I'm gonna go wake up Spike and send a message to Princess Celestia immediately." She said as she stood up, "You gonna be okay?"

"Yea I'll be fine." I said with a fake smile.

Twilight then walked back upstairs. Meanwhile, I got up and walked to the bathroom turning on the shower. Once the water was warm enough I stepped in hoping to get this nightmare out of my head.

I closed my eyes and did my best to empty my mind and just let the warm water comfort me.

**Hey guys, Well there you have it! I hope you enjoyed it! Please review to let me know how I'm doing! Peace out! **


	6. Chapter 6

After around fifteen minutes I turned the warm water off. I looked around for some sort of towel to dry myself off but there wasn't one unfortunately. I carefully opened the door of the shower and took a step out. I tried to keep my balance but my wet hooves came up from under me causing to slip and land on my back... Shit...

"Lightning are you okay in there?" I heard Spike call from outside the door.

I got up and shook it off, "Yeah I'm fine but can you get me a towel?"

"Sure thing," Spike complied. "be back in a second."

I heard Spike walk away from the door so I just waited. A few minutes later I heard a knock on the bathroom door.

"Here ya go." Spike said as he slid the white towel under the door.

"Thanks." I said gratefully.

As I picked up the towel I noticed it was very warm. I guess he just got it out of the dryer or something. I then began to dry myself off, it felt nice to take a warm shower. I always liked to after a nightmare, especially after a one like that...

After I was all dry I hung up the towel and walked out of the bathroom. The smell of pancakes filled the air. I looked toward the kitchen to see Spike cooking them alone. I guess Twilight is still writing the letter to Celestia. I walked over to the kitchen and sat at the table. I felt my ears twitch again, I honestly have no idea why the hell they were doing that. It's quite frustrating.

"Here you go." Spike said as he set a plate of pancakes right in front of me.

"Thanks Spike," I said as I took a bite. "You sure can cook."

"Thanks Lightning." He said smiling.

Me and Spike struck up conversation for about ten minutes. He talked about how he was hatched from an egg and Twilight was like a sister to her. He tried to ask me questions about where I was from and I told him that I would tell him some other time. That's when I heard Twilight came down the stair holding what looked to be some sort of scroll with her magic.

"Good morning Twilight." I said

"Good morning Lightning, She replied with a smile. "and good morning Spike. I'm going to need you to send this to Princess Celestia right away."

"Sure thing." Spike said as he took the scroll and sending away with his green flames.

"Well that was pretty cool, I'm impressed." I said.

"Thanks Lightning." He said smiling again.

Man, the peop- I mean ponies sure are nice here. I mean where I come from people weren't this nice at all. I did have friends and everything but not like this, they've already accepted me as a friend even though I hurt Fluttershy... I just don't get it...

My train of thought was interrupted by Spike burping up more green fire which revealed a scroll. Spike then gave it Twilight and she began to read it. I assume it's from the Princess I mean who else could it be right?

"What does it say Twilight?" I asked

"It says she wants to meet you personally in Canterlot." She said simply. "But she also said she wants to meet you alone for some reason."

"What?!" I said shocked.

**Hey guys sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I really just wanted to get something out there for y'all to read, I'm also really sorry for the lack of posting. I've been SO busy with school, and work. But also my brother has come back from collage and if he found out I was a brony and also writing a fanfiction... He would kill me but rest assured that I will keep this story going and update whenever I can. So until then review, follow, and favorite. See ya later! Peace out!**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"What's the matter Lightning?" Twilight asked me with concern.

I sort of just stood there asking myself questions in my head. Why does the Princess want to see me? Alone?! I hope she doesn't know about... you know, me, being human and all. But then again she could help me with this amulet situation. I guess it would be worth trying. Even though I really don't care for Celestia that much, I'm much more fond of Luna. No offense to anyone who likes Celestia.

I shook it off for now and looked back at Twilight, "Nothing, it's just what if she, I don't know, locks me in a dungeon because of this stupid amulet?!"

Both Twilight and Spike burst out laughing while I just stood there confused.

"Oh Lightning how silly." Twilight said with her hoof on my shoulder, "I've known Princess Celestia almost my whole life and she would never do such a thing."

Her words seemed to calm me of my uncertainties. "Yea I guess you're right Twilight."

"Of course I am, and besides you don't get to see her until about a week from now." Twilight said as she took another bite of her pancakes.

"Oh okay so I guess I'll have nothing to worry about so when are we going to see how Fluttershy is doing?"

She turned and looked at the clock and then back at me, "Visiting hours aren't until noon so until then you should go have some fun in town," She said smiling. "this is your first time here isn't it? You never told us where you were from."

"Ummm, I can't really tell you that right now," I said stuttering. "maybe later."

She nodded and I headed towards the door and opened it to reveal a sun so bright I had to shield my eyes with my hooves until my eyes adjusted to the sunlight. Once they did I saw that it was a nice day. The birds chirping, squirrels frolicking. OH SHIT! Fluttershy's animals! How could I be so stupid?! I then facehooved at my stupidity and began in full sprint towards Fluttershy's cottage.

It took a few minutes but I eventually found the cottage. I was breathing very heavily as I approached the door but stopped when I heard a voice inside. I pressed my ear against the door and heard hoofsteps coming towards the door. I took my ear off of it but didn't have anytime to react as the door smacked me square in the muzzle.

"Lightning?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I looked up clutching my muzzle to see that it was Rainbow Dash with a massive bag of birdseed on her back. I removed my hooves from my muzzle and stood up.

"Oh hey Rainbow, I was just about to check on Fluttershy's animals but it seems you've beat me to it." I said rubbing the back of my head.

She began to laugh nervously also rubbing the back of her head. "Hehehe, yeah sorry about that I honestly didn't think anyone would be out here."

"Hey, don't worry about it, it's just pain." I said as I ignored the extreme amount of pain. "Sooo, do you need any help around here?"

"Actually that would be awesome!" She exclaimed excitingly. "I was just about to feed the birds, come on!" She said as she took off into the air.

"Rainbow wait!" I yelled.

She turned around and hovered above me. "What? Can't you fly?" She asked sarcastically.

I just looked down at the ground and felt my ears flop down. But all of a sudden I heard Rainbow burst into laughter causing her to roll all over the floor.

"Hahahahaha, you mean to tell me that hahaha a full grown Pegasus can't fly?!" Rainbow said as she continued to roll all over the floor.

I picked my head up and glared at her. "Can you stop now please..."

Rainbow stopped laughing and got up off of the floor and looked at me. "Sorry, it's just that's really really funny. I mean a full grown Pegasus that never learned how to fly?! How funny is that?!"

I just walked passed her towards to where I thought the birds would be so we could feed them. "Well I don't and I don't think it's very funny so could we just go feed the birds now?" I said now very irritated.

I didn't get very far as Rainbow landed right in front of me, putting a hoof on my chest stopping me dead in my tracks. "Oh no, I'm not going to stand here and let one of my fellow Pegasi not know how to fly! I'm teaching you now, the birds can wait." She said with a rather determined look on her face that to be honest intimidated me to the point where I couldn't refuse.

I just sighed and looked at her. "Fine I'll let you teach me how to fly..."

** Hey guys! Now I know it's been a while and for that I'm sorry. My brother has finally left so now I can write more efficiently. I know this chapter isn't that long but I thought that if I wait till next chapter where I can put all the Ocs that have been submitted in and other stuff that I can't tell you about! Muahahahaha! So anyway Follow, Favorite and Review. I promise that next chapter will be very long! Peace out!**


End file.
